To the Power of Chaos
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE An experement with the Power Crystal Chamber ends in an explosion after an accident sends Star Command to backup generators. Team Lightyear is sent to find an alternate source of energy, and their guide? A kleptomaniac green hedeghog native to a


"To the Power of the Chaos"  
  
written by Shayne Thames  
  
Buzz Lightyear and related characters and indica © Disney and Pixar  
  
Manic, Aleena and Sir Charles are ©DiC, TF1, and SEGA  
  
A note before I begin:  
  
Does anyone remember "Mock Speed"? Well this is NOT a continuation. More like a prequal to a rewrite of Mock Speed, which will become my next project soon. Thank you for your contued support.  
  
~Shayne  
  
A chased ensued through the main central area of Trade World. This was nothing unusual, as Trade World was known to carry more than its share of villians and scum.  
  
But the crime and the reason for the chase was FAR from the usual routine.  
  
Warp Darkmatter, an agent of the evil Emporer Zurg, was trying to escape from the pursuing of the Space Rangers. In his hand was a stolen bag of Power Crystal shards.  
  
Power Crystals were nothing to be sneezed at, as one shard 1 foot long and 6 inches thick was enough to power a space ship for a whole year.  
  
Or 10 million miles, whichever came first.  
  
And so, it was up to a group of brave Space Rangers known as Team Lightear to retrieve the bag of crystals from Darkmatter.  
  
"Okay team, remember!" Buzz Lightyear called to his teammates. "Don't fire at him. If we hit the bag of Power Crystals, we'll blow a mile-wide crater in this planet."  
  
"Right Buzz!" Mira Nova called back.  
  
"But Buzz, how WILL we get the Power Crystals back?" Booster Munchapper asked.  
  
"The Flying Fox Formation," Buzz said with a smirk.  
  
Mira and Booster's eyes lit up with realization of the plan, but the last member of the team, a little robot called XR, looked mortified.  
  
"The Flying Fox Formation?! But Buzz, that's so sneaky, so devious, so underhanded!" He grinned like a loon. "I LIKE IT!"  
  
Meanwhile, not too far from the chase, there was a flash of light, and a little green hedgehog, standing upright and wearing a red vest, held a device in his hands.  
  
"Man, this is the last time I take any trips for Farrell for a while. Why couldn't we wait till Robotnik got a new shipment of this stuff?" he mumbled. "Okay, Manic, let's just get this over with."  
  
Up high over Manic's head, Warp flew past. He looked behind him and saw that the team was no longer chasing him. Suspicious, he stopped and looked around.  
  
This was what Buzz was expecting. The team came from all four directions right at Darkmatter. He yelled and dove towards the ground.  
  
"PULL UP!" Buzz yelled. He and Mira pulled out of the collision, but Booster and XR were slower to comply. The two collided into each other. XR broke apart from the impact and started falling towards the ground. Buzz and Mira went after Warp, while Booster went after XR.  
  
Back on the ground, Manic was about to leave from his arrival spot, when a medallion around his neck started to glow.  
  
"What the-" he gazed, staring at its mystifying glow.  
  
Darkmatter, in his dive, saw the green hedgehog and started to pull out of his dive.  
  
The bag in his hands exploded, sending him flying directly into the hedgehog, smashing his teliporter device. It was a good thing for Darkmatter that he was wearing an armored suit. The hedgehog's giant quills would of hurt!  
  
He rubbed his head and looked at what was left of the bag, which was a few shreds of cloth.  
  
"Craters," he mumbled and got up, completely ignoring the hedgehog. Manic rubbed his head.  
  
"What hit me...?" He mumbled. He was immeditely knocked over by Warp Darkmatter as he started running for it. "HEY!"  
  
He was then clobbered with a shower of scrap metal, with XR's head bonking him on the head. He fell over, unconcious.  
  
Buzz, Mira, and Booster landed next to the unconcious hedgehog.  
  
"Hey, he's getting away!" XR yelled, helpless on the ground as nothing but a head.  
  
"I'll stop him!" Mira yelled, powering up her hand blaster.  
  
Buzz looked down and saw the glowing medallion around the hedgehog's neck. "What-?"  
  
The blaster on Mira's glove exploded, and she yelped. "OW!"  
  
"What happened?!" Booster asked uncertainly.  
  
"I don't know," Buzz said. "But at least he no longer has the crystals."  
  
"Yeah, they exploded like my hand blaster did," Mira noted, shaking her hand.  
  
"But the question is," Buzz noted. "Is how could power crystals explode without incinterating the whole area?"  
  
"Maybe its that glowing thingy around this guy's neck," Booster noted.  
  
"Puh-LEASE!" XR said, rolling his eyes. "How could that 'glowing thingy' just make power crystals shatter?!"  
  
"Booster may be on to something, XR," Buzz said. "We'd better take the boy into custody for now."  
  
Manic woke up in a bed. He started to sit up but was pushed back down by a hand. "Huh?" he mumbled, looking up. Standing next to his bed were three Little Green Men.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
5 minutes later, Buzz and Commander Nebula entered the recovery room. Manic was sitting up in bed, with the LGMs checking him out to make sure he didn't suffer from any other damages.  
  
"How you doing, son?" the commander asked. Manic rubbed his head.  
  
"I could feel better if I knew where I was," Manic said.  
  
"Ah yes, our apologies," Buzz started. "You're on Star Command's main base, orbiting Capitol Planet. I'm Captian Buzz Lightyear, and this is Commander Nebula."  
  
"I'm Manic. Um, just Manic. May I ask why I'm here?"  
  
"Well, we found you unconcious near a crime scene-"  
  
Manic immeditely came to a defensive. "I didn't take anything, I swear!"  
  
"Relax, son," The commander interupted. "We know you didn't do anything. No, the real criminal got away. But we've still a few questions to ask you."  
  
"Like what?" Manic asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing, the stolen loot was a bag of Power Crystals. Unusually enough, the bag of crystals exploded when it was near you. When my partner Mira tried to shoot down Warp Darkmatter, your necklace started glowing, and then her laser exploded. It was powered by a power crystal shard." Buzz explained.  
  
"Funny you said that," Manic said. "It started to glow just before the explosion. Its never done that before!"  
  
"Never?" Buzz asked.  
  
Manic shook his head. "Nope."  
  
"Do you know what exactly the necklace is?" the commander asked.  
  
Manic shook his head again. "No. Its the only thing I had when I was abandoned."  
  
Buzz looked uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't realized you were an orphan."  
  
Manic shook his head. "Its okay."  
  
Buzz looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is it okay if we had the LGMs look at your necklace?"  
  
"LGMs?"  
  
Buzz gestured to the little green men.  
  
"Oh. Okay, I guess, as long as I get it back."  
  
They both nodded as Manic handed the LGMs his necklace.  
  
In the lab, the LGMs were analizing the medallion of the necklace.  
  
"Ooooo," they said in awe.  
  
"What have we got, boys?" Buzz asked.  
  
"The medallion is a chaos emerald," one said.  
  
"A chaos emerald?" Buzz asked.  
  
"A mystic jewel of power, with one containing the power of 10 power crystal shards," another said.  
  
"So why does the power crystal explode when it comes near the chaos emerald, yet not take out the area it exploded in?"  
  
"Chaos energy neutilizes power crystal energy." they said simply.  
  
"Oh. So where do chaos emeralds come from?"  
  
"There is only one place where chaos emeralds are found," one siad. "The planet called Mobius."  
  
"Mobius? But that planet's in restricted access, with only authorized supply ships allowed in the area until their queen was found. How could a chaos emerald find its way off the planet?"  
  
The medallion started to glow suddenly, followed by an explosion from behind them. The whole station started falling into darkness, then, the emergency lights came on.  
  
"What was THAT?!" Buzz asked.  
  
"Oooo!" they all replied.  
  
"New power crystal energy chamber exploded," one said.  
  
"Why do we have a power crystal energy chamber in here?" Buzz asked them.  
  
"We were testing it out for a new effecent way of powering the station," another replied.  
  
"What in blazes is going on?!" the commander yelled as he marched in. "We're running on backup power! What happened to our main chamber?"  
  
"Long story commander. The important thing now is to power up the station again. We need more power crystals."  
  
"We cannot," one of the LGMs said.  
  
"And WHY not?" Commander Nebula glared.  
  
"Power Crystals too unstable to risk using again."  
  
"So what do we suggest?" Buzz asked.  
  
One of the LGMs went over the console and brought up some information onscreen. On it was a golden ring.  
  
"What's that?" the commander asked.  
  
"Power rings!" they said.  
  
"One power ring contains the energy of a power shard, but without the explosive danger."  
  
"So why didn't we use these before you experimented a new power chamber?!" the commander yelled.  
  
"Power rings were invented by Sir Charles Hedgehog, on the planet Mobius."  
  
"Oh...that's why..."  
  
"Well then, sir," Buzz said, turning to the commander. "I request that I take my team to Mobius to retrieve these power rings."  
  
"Permission granted. And take the hedgehog with you. We ran a background check. The hedgehog a kleptomaniac orginating from that planet."  
  
"He's a common thief?" Buzz asked.  
  
"Exactly. Take him back and turn him into local authority. They'll take care of him there."  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!" Manic yelled.  
  
Aboard Starcruiser 42, Manic was held and detained as the team headed for the planet Mobius.  
  
"You heard me, Manic. We're turning you in to the local authory of your world. There, you will be reprimanded for your crimes."  
  
"DUDE, are you CRAZY?! Do you know what they'll DO to me?"  
  
Mira rolled her eyes. "What, lock you up for a couple of months? Come on, they have a fair justice system."  
  
Manic blinked. "That's not what Robotnik does."  
  
"Robotnik?" Buzz asked. "Is he the one in charge?"  
  
"Dude, define 'in charge'. That's the bozo who took over the whole planet! And there's only one 'punishment'."  
  
"And that is?" Mira asked.  
  
Manic's eyes narrowed. "Robotization."  
  
"Sounds scary. What is it?" Booster asked.  
  
"Oh, its nothing really...it just TURNS YOU INTO A ROBOT!!!!" Manic yelled, looking somewhat freaked now.  
  
XR rolled his eyes. "And what is wrong with being a robot?"  
  
"Try no free will. As in enslavery."  
  
"That's horrible!" Mira said. "How can anyone think such a dasterly deed?"  
  
"Robotnik can. That's why I gotta make a plead. PUHLEASE dun send me to Robotnik! Its just too horrible!!!!"  
  
Buzz patted Manic on the back. "Its okay. We won't let that happen to you."  
  
Manic sighed. "Thank you."  
  
They arrived on the planet. Manic had explained to them his life as a thief, how he lived only to steal from Robotnik's supplies.  
  
"And thanks for giving my necklace back. I value it so much," Manic added.  
  
"Its no problem. Just one question. Do you know anythign about a 'Sir Charles Hedgehog'?" Buzz asked.  
  
"Sir Charles? Dude, everyone knows who he is! He's like the king's brother, and the rumor is that he's the leader of the resistance against Robotnik. They also got this secret weapon. No one in my guild is quite sure what it is though."  
  
"Perhaps I may be of assistance," came a woman's voice. They looked up and saw a red cloaked figure approaching them.  
  
"Whoa. Ali, dudette, where'd you come from?" Manic asked.  
  
"I saw the light in the sky and came to investigate. However, I didn't knwo you were involved."  
  
"There's something new. You know everything."  
  
"Yes well, I overheard that your friend is looking for Sir Charles?"  
  
"Yes, we are," Buzz said, eying Ali. "I assume you must know where he is."  
  
She nodded under her hood. "Yes. Follow me, and I will take you to him."  
  
They walked through a junkyard.  
  
"Sir Charles lives here?" Mira asked.  
  
"Yes, but do not turn your nose up at this place. Things can be decieving." Ali said.  
  
"Well, its kinda hard not to," Mira said pinching her nose. "Pee- yew!"  
  
She stopped short. "Hold on."  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" Buzz asked.  
  
Suddenly a blue blur ran by, nearly knocking them over.  
  
"That's what," Ali said.  
  
"What was THAT?" Booster asked.  
  
"The secret weapon," Ali said. If they could see her face, she would be smiling.  
  
"Ooooh, I get it now," Manic said. "Cool, Robotnik doesn't even know what's hitting him!"  
  
"I've never seen anything that fast!" Mira said in awe.  
  
"Here we are!" Ali anounced, stopping. They looked around.  
  
"But...it's only a pile of trash-!" Mira protested.  
  
"Ah ah. Remember what I said?" Ali asked. She knocked her fist against a trash pile. It was hollow sounding.  
  
"Camoflouge! Clever!" Buzz said.  
  
The door opened, revealing a light blue hedgehog with a white mustashe. He smiled. "Ale-"  
  
He froze, and nearly paled when he saw the green hedgehog beside her. She put a finger to her lips. He nodded. "What brings you out here, Ali?"  
  
"So that's it," Buzz explained. They were inside filling Sir Charles in on the details. Sir Charles nodded. "Its been a long time since we've been in contact with Star Command. Thankfully, I still have some of my inventions." He added, mumbling, " Though I'm not so thankful for other things."  
  
"Yes, I read up on some of your inventions. The most ingenious had to be the robotic limb replacer and medical device. What ever happened to that?" Buzz asked.  
  
Sir Charles' face darkened. "I'd rather not discuss that vile piece of junk."  
  
Mira cringed. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"In many aspects," he said. "So, you need some power rings eh? Well I can easily supply you with one of my machines. We go through power rings everyday!"  
  
They looked shocked. "Every DAY? But I thought they were as powerful as power crystals!"  
  
"And they are! But did you see the blue blur out there?"  
  
"The secret weapon?" Manic asked.  
  
"Yes. He goes through a power ring just trying to boost some extra power."  
  
"Wow, no wonder Robotnik hates it so much. Its fulla power!" Manic said in awe.  
  
"Yes. So I'll supply you with the machine, then you all may be on your way." Sir Charles said.  
  
Sir Charles and Ali waved goodbye as Team Lightyear leftr. Manic split, saying he had to go home and explain why Farell's transporter was broken.  
  
Ali sighed as she watched Manic leave. "There he goes. If only he knew the truth about the so-called secret weapon."  
  
"Yes. But don't worry, Aleena. You will see them ALL one day," Sir Charles reassured.  
  
"As will you, Chuck. I must part for now. Continue taking care of my son. I must go out and contiue fighting the good fight," she said, and took off herself.  
  
"Ah Aleena. No wonder my brother was so crazy for you," he sighed.  
  
Back at Star Command, the LGMs set up the machine in the lab and put in a power crystal. It glew and out of the top, produced a power ring. They took the ring and put it in the power chamber. The station powered back up to normal.  
  
"So that's that. All is well, and we have a little insight to what's really happening on Mobius," Buzz said.  
  
"Yes. The president was informed of these new details, but she said that until a representitive of the royalty steps up, there's nothing we can do," Commander Nebula said.  
  
"I suppose. But I feel that we may of missed something..." Buzz said as they left the lab.  
  
"Who knows Buzz. Who knows."  
  
THE END 


End file.
